The New Twilight: Starring you
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: If you ever wanted to be in twilight this is for you. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I probably never will. Still need more characters! REWRITE DONE!
1. Charaters

Ok I pretty much do this for all my stories, but that is because it is more fun to see what characters the reviewers would like to see in a story. I love seeing all the creative energy flowing so I have decided to do one of these stories for twilight! :D

Anyways just fill out this for your character. (Please no real names.)

Name:

Species (human, vampire, werewolf, if something else please write down what.):

If vampire - Vegitarian/Not:

Coven:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Good/Bad:

Power:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Outfit (formal - nicely dressed):

Background story:

Other:

-Ok! So here is mine-

Name: Talia Gray

Species: Vampire

If vampire Veg/Not: Yeah

Coven: Yes

Power: She controls and creates fire

Likes: Blue, black, silver, sports, night

Dislikes: being scared, white (its just so blank...)

Good/Bad: Good

Appearance: Golden eyes, Brown straight hair with red streaks, pale, 5'4

Outfit: Black jeweled choker, black and dark purple layered dress (spaghetti straps), faded ripped jeans

Outfit (formal - nicely dressed): Midnight blue, strapless,floor length, jeweled dress that ruffled out just below the waist.

Background story: She was born in 1931. She was living in England at the time of WWII and had just turned 16. As she was sitting on her front porch looking at all the stars, something flew past her. It was blurry and she couldn't see anything until something bit her. She looked over to see a man about twenty years old with black hair and crimson eyes. Then she blacked out and felt searing pain throughout her body. She wasn't able to breathe at one point because it was so painful. Then everything ended and she found that she was now a vampire. She moved to the United States after that and was alone for most of her life. She couldn't stand to kill people so she would hide in the deep part of the forest where she couldn't attack people. She kept getting weeker and then she heard word from passing vampires about the Cullens and their "vegetarian" life style, so she gave it a try and then had lived like that ever since. Also decided to try going to school.

Other: (Tell me if you want to be in the coven with her.)

Umm... THANK YOU!

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur! :D


	2. Alone

Here is the new edited thing! XD

So I made a few changes - some consisting of grades and stuff. Like the fact that once I went back and looked at my character's age (which was stupid on my part) if she is forever sixteen that would have made her a junior. So yeah...

Much love!

**Chapter 1:**

Metaline Falls was always a quiet town. It was halfway surrounded by a river and in some places you can actually see the waterfall. The pristine town was located in the upper right hand corner of Washington state. There were around two hundred and thirty people in the whole town, so it was really small.

The school that I am attending is Selkirk junior and senior high, and I am a Junior along with my friend Gigi. Gigi is actually a fairy... No she is not like an inch tall, she is around 4'11 (which is an inch off of the legal dwarf height). I know you are wondering how she hides her wings with all the people around, but she doesn't have them... unless she transforms. Her brown hair seems to only accentuate her hazel eyes as only a fairy's would do. It's like you could look at her and know there is something magical about her; but it's not like the humans would catch on, most of them (i.e.: the male species) can't seem to get past how pretty she is.

Gigi moved here with some of her coven from Ireland. They had to escape from the town they were in because someone had figured out what they were and decided to go after them; some escaped and some... didn't have quite so happy an ending. I've tried to talk to her more about it but I can't seem to get much out of her. All I know is that it is a bad experience that she would not like to relive over and over again with people asking her questions all the time.

There were two others with me at the school, Aaron and Anika. Both were "vegetarian" vampires, like myself. I had been alone for fifty-six years, and it was 1999. It was a particularly cloudy day and I hadn't made the decision to go to school at the time. Apparently they heard about me from the Cullen's, and the Cullen's susposedly told them I needed some looking after. Of course I wasn't too happy about that, but when they arrived it all just clicked and so we joined together and that was the end of that.

Now, I'm not saying I don't get on their nerves sometimes, which I do.

Okay, most of the time. But they are my family and family are supposed to argue, aren't they?

* * *

That day at school was not particularly my favorite, one because Gigi had coffee, and boy does that girl go psycho on coffee; and two because inside I felt alone. I wanted something of what Aaron and Anika had.

I guess I forgot to tell you. Arron and Anika were inseparable, not because they were related and they wanted to hold on to what was left of their family, but because they were in love.

Que the "Aw"'s.

It was quite adorable sometimes, but that is only sometimes. Most of the time they try to be discreet, but lets face it, I have vampire hearing. It's disgusting.

I guess Gigi had picked up on my mood that morning because she went off on me with her lecture about me not having any kind of boyfriend, or whatever she goes on about. Which was not what I particularly wanted to hear that day, especially since it was the one thing that was on my mind in the first place.

"You really need a boyfriend." Gigi commented as we walked down the hall. She was wearing a shirt that said "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Volleyball", gray and teal long shorts, and ballet flats. It was a little odd, but she was who she was and I didn't expect anything different out of her.

"Do not." I say defensively. It wasn't her place on how I have no love life. Besides, I'll be around for a long time, there is no need for guys at the moment.

Of course most of what I had just thought was a lie, or at least the need for a relationship, because humans need other human contact so why shouldn't it be that vampires, who were once human, should need other vampire contact. I just didn't want to admit that Gigi was right.

I do have my pride.

"And why?"

"Because I don't want one." I bit my tongue. It was all lies.

"But there are so many cute guys here!" She waved frantically around and I couldn't help, but groan. I really didn't want this lecture right now.

"Oh yeah? Point out one." I said trying to prove her wrong.

"OH! What about him? He's a hottie." She said pointing to Aaron.

"Um... Gigi, that's Aaron, and I am pretty sure he is taken."

"How do you know that?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at me with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Because he lives with me and him and Anika are together, Genius." I crossed my arms and smirked. Yeah, try getting your way out of that one.

"Ooooh." Gigi giggled and then skipped down the hall to her next class. Crazy Fairy.

* * *

Anika had long, black, wavy hair and golden eyes. She normally wore only brown and black and today was no difference with her wearing a pair of brown plaid flats, black dress pants, and a brown dressy sweater. She was near 5'11, which made me feel short (which isn't saying much, since the only one I seem to be taller than is Gigi) and, on days like today, a little insecure.

Aaron had shaggy dark brown hair, golden eyes, and he was about 6'2 (which if Anika made me feel short, he made me feel like a midget), he was kind of skinny, and has a five o'clock shadow (because he was trying to grow a beard, although I don't know why... maybe it was to make up for the skinniness).

Going back to when I pointed out they were inseparable, I hid in my room practicing cello or looking out at the sky from my balcony hoping to block out all that I was hearing (like the kissing or the pet names and the sweet nothings they _tried_ to whisper in each others ears. They had everything and it made me feel like I had nothing, though I would never tell them that.

But I mean I did stop growing at sixteen, and not counting the however many years I've been a vampire, that made me pretty young. So I guess I really shouldn't be saying anything.

No one ever falls in love at my age.

* * *

Alright so it's edited!

Much love!

Fleur XD

(PS: thank you for all the reviews, and I'm sorry I couldn't come back to this sooner.)


	3. Little Sister

Chapter 2:

- Talia POV -

UGH! This place is annoying with all its "Oh-Mi-Gawd! Did you hear about Billy and Sandra?" and the every so popular "Why can't he like me?!".

One: No one cares where they found "Billy" and "Sandra" and what they were doing, you hypocrite. You probably did it yesterday.

Two: Because you are annoying and clingy and you ask questions like "Why can't he like me?!".

Arron and Anika are so lucky they get to escape this place in a few months.

* * *

It was December, which meant Christmas break was just around the corner. I paid less and less attention to what the teacher was saying, now more than ever, and yet I still heard it all. Ugh... why did I have to be the youngest - physically, now if we counted from when I was born, then, you know, I really wouldn't be stuck in mortals torture - ?

I got in my car (a black Aston Martin DBS, and the keys alone cost $2,000) and drove home. Finals were killer and I wished that it could be summer break already.

I walked in the door to see Lily sitting on the couch. Lily was physically around twenty-one years old. She had waist length dark brown hair and the normal golden eyes. She wore jeans, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black sneakers, heart shaped locket, and an emerald ring on pinky finger. She was sitting next to Oliva Rose who was changed when she was 19. Oliva changed her appearance continuously because of her power, today her hair was dark brown with violet highlights. Her eyes were a pure silver today. She was sitting cross legged on the couch in her jeans and t-shirt, with a knit shaw wrapped around.

"Hey shortie! You're home. What took ya so long?" Aaron called from the music room, which was a light blue room with arched, floor to ceiling windows.

"Unlike you, I actually drive the speed limit." Actually that was a lie. I was off thinking about somewhere and wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up missing the road to our house.

He gave me an off look, knowing that I hate driving the speed limit, but he shook his head and dismissed it. "So how did you do on the finals?" He always treated me like his little sister, which I really didn't mind, just because I never knew my family and it was comforting to have someone look out for you. And he is definitely able to look out for me

"Don't know, don't care.

He laughed. "You never do care."

That sort of stung. I mean, I know I don't pay attention a lot to things, but I do care... sometimes.

I shook away the thought quickly. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm gonna go mess with my car." I say turning towards the garage.

"Try not to break anything."

"Don't worry, if I break anything it's gonna be your car." I tried to show that nothing was wrong; but a giggle slipped out as I skipped towards the garage. Great, Gigi is rubbing of on me. Next I'll be drinking coffee and flirting with human guys. 

_Oh the horrors!_

I looked at my car and remembered how I had spaced off and decided not to work on the car today, grabbing the motorcycle instead. I was driving down the deserted highway and the wind felt great as it rushed through my hair. But some random stranger in a helmet had to come ruin it. They pulled up along side me, as if asking for a challenge. So that's what I gave him.

My bike, after I customized it, can hit up to 350 mph. When I actually got up to that speed, though, he was at least a quarter mile behind. I slowed down and brought it to a stop where the road cut off.

I didn't feel like dealing with him, he was going to get me all riled up when I was trying to calm myself. So I rode off onto the untamed backroad.

* * *

When I got back, Anika noticed the twigs and the leaves sticking out of my hair immediately and tried to give me a stern look, although it seemed more confused than anything.

"What...?" Anika began.

"Nothing, just took a short cut home." I say as I glide up the stairs, not in the mood to deal with anyone. My little trip hadn't really helped much in calming me down.

I passed Lily's purple room to see her looking through her closet, while Olivia was playing the keyboard in her room and apparently writing down notes for a song. I ran past Aaron's room and shut the door quickly once I got into mine, hoping that he would get the sign and leave me alone. I turned on the shower water an pulled the twigs out of my hair, dirt was everywhere. I jumped in the shower and sat on the ground to be ale to have some thinking time to myself.

- Aaron's POV -

I was laying on my bed upside down and stared at one of the posters in my room. It wasn't really interesting, I just didn't want to do anything today.

Anika came in and sat down next me me, laying her head on my stomach, and closed her eyes. "Was your real sister so unhappy?"

"I can't really remember. But I remember her smile. I remember her being a happy little girl."

"I guess that changes when you're a vampire."

"Who says?" I smiled playfully at her.

She cocked her eyebrow. Suddenly her lips twitched up and she took off running. I chased after her and we ran around in the forest for a few hours just laughing and smiling.

- Lily POV -

Huh. So which pair of shoes would go better?

I held up the shoes to the dress that was currently on the mannequin. The v neck purple dress was just hanging there, taunting me. _You don't have any shoes to match!_ It rubbed in my face and I could almost hear it's laughter.

I close the french doors with the stain glass windows.

_You don't have the shoes. _Alright, I know it's mocking me now.

"Olivia, Talia! We're going to the mall." I say loud enough for them to hear where ever they were.

"Coming." Olivia said as she entered my room.

"Talia." I say again. "TALIA." I say louder, though not screaming.

"What? I'm in the shower!" She answers. What ever. She still could have heard me.

"Fine hurry up, you're going to the mall with me."

"No." Even though the sound was slightly muffled by the shower water, I could hear the underlying growl in her voice.

"No, my butt. You're going to the mall. Now hurry up! Or I will go dent your car." There was no way she was winning this one. I grinned to myself.

Not even a second goes by and Talia appears in front of me with a pair of jeans and a hoodie on. "Fine then. Let's get this over with.

"Glad you could see it my way."

She rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs.

"I thought you were taking a shower." Olivia pointed out.

--

Alright Second part done! Woohoo!

On to the next chapter.

Much love!

Fleur. :D


	4. The Mall

**Chapter 3:**

- Talia -

Remind me how I got my self dragged to the mall? I mean when Lily knows people from Gucci and Versace, and they send you any clothes you want before they sell them - and since we are "related" the same deal goes for us - you are pretty overstocked on clothes. So why am I being dragged to the mall? Because Lily wanted shoes.

Lily and I share a shoe size and out of our two hundred seventeen pairs of shoes, she couldn't find anything to go with a dress.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Lily right now?

"OOOOH! This is pretty!" Lily squeals as she grabs a pair of furry black boots.

"Do they match the dress?" Olivia asks politely.

"Um... Yeah!"

"I will take that as a no." I say rudely. I was having thoughts about grabbing the shoes and shoving them down her throat and every moment we spent in the store was only adding to that longing.

Lily sticks out her tongue at me. "Fine." She pouted and went looking around the store again. She pick up a pair of black high heels and screeched, "Oh these are adorable!"

"If they match the dress then get them. I would like to go home." I mumble angrily holding myself back from clawing Lily's eyes out.

So she buys the shoes and as we are walking towards the exit she sees something in a window and grabs me and Livi hauling us along with her into the store.

"Oh-mi-Gawd! This would look so cute on Anika!" She screeches -almost reminding me of the people at school- in one of the most girlish tones I have ever heard, as she yanks a black, strapless dress with white sequins adorning it off the rack.

"I don't think she wants us to buy anything." Livi says in a quiet tone.

"OF COURSE SHE DOES!" She starts to head towards the counter to buy it, not caring about the disgusted look I am giving her and the look of pure horror on Olivia's face. Then the monster notices something else: A golden, sequined, spagetti strap dress, with a jeweled belt hanging just below where the hips would hit. "Livi go try this on."

"But..." She stutters and I feel bad for the girl, but she has to learn to stick up to shopping-zilla or she will never get any freedom back.

"No buts, this would look so adorable on you." She glarred at Livi and she gave in. So much for sticking up for herself.

While Livi was trying the dress on Lily went searching through the racks.

"No. No. NO." I say once I catch on to what she was doing. "You are not getting me a dress."

"Yeah, and why not?"

"Because I am not going to wear one," I spat out at her hoping my words would stop her assualt on the clothing ailses. "It's not like I have anyplace to wear it to." I say under my breath.

"Oh, but this dress will look so pretty on you!" She held up a white, strapless, almost too short to be called a dress, with snowflakes sewn on the top layer of fabric that made up the bottom part of the dress.

"It's white." I cringe.

"What? You don't like white?"

"That would be putting it nicely."

"You're wearing it to school then."

"You're out of your bloody mind!"

"Whatever. I'm still buying it."

"What is this? Torture your family members day?" I snapped angrily and turned to leave the store. "I'm going home, have fun walking. I hear it's going to snow soon.

Olivia ran out of the dressing room with the dress in hand, she handed it to Lily and caught up to my side.

* * *

We sat in the car waiting for the evil one to come out of the store. It seemed like hours had gone by and after a while a few snow flakes started to fall on the windshield of the car, forcing me to turn the whippers on. Finally she came out with two bags in hand, one huge one and another smaller one. She bought all three of the dresses, didn't she.

_I'll kill her._

The ride home was full of tension. Lily didn't talk, picking up on something, for once in her life and I was grateful for that.

I parked the car in the garage and watched the other two go in. I tried to calm myself down a little before going in where Lily was talking to everyone in the living room.

"OK! So we were invited to go to the Cullens for a formal party for Renesme."

"And you just now decide to tell us? I could have bought a dress I actually liked." I roll my eyes and sit down on the couch.

"Oh hush." Lily said then she went on explaining it was Renesme's second birthday (even though technically she looked like she was twelve). They invited us because Esme was worried about how we were doing (i.e.: me. The woman loved to treat me as one of her children every time I saw her.).

I had hoped that I could get out of wearing the dress by wearing something that was already in my closet, but Lily forced Anika, Livi, and I into the awful contraptions that she bought us. Except I was the only one not willing to wear it. Those wusses. Seriously, they need to fight back sometimes.

We all decided to take the cars because none of us (not including me) wanted to ruin our outfits by running. The others got in the Mazda RX-8, while I ran into the garage and jumped into my Aston Martin DBS and drove to the Cullens. There was no way I would ride with people who were able to anger me so easily for that amount of time.

We got there in about two and a half hours. Lily got the presents out of the trunk of the Mazda, that she had bought a few days ago, and we walked up to their front door. I pulled out a black and blue, mesh arm sock and some black jewelry I snuck in my purse. At least I would have some color on.

I was mentally prepping myself for the long night ahead and a night of wearing the most annoying dress ever, when the door opened.

I smelled something bad. "Ugh, dogs."

Speaking of which, one of the massively tall muts answered the door. I was tempted to shove him against the wall and rip him to shreds, but they were the Cullen's guests and if it weren't for them...

_Stop thinking of that. Play nice._

Play nice? With dogs? Is that possible?

_Just shut up and go inside._

I held my breath as I drifted past him and into the house behind my coven. Just in time for me to see Anika and Aaron head off towards the kitchen and Lily and Olivia towards the glass wall where some male vampires were standing talking.

Alone. Again.

But here I was happy to be alone, although I would be happier if I wasn't here. I sat down on a white couch and leaned forward so that my chin was resting in my hands.

Please night, please end.

----

Another one down! I'm on a roll! :D

I'm off!

Much love,

Fleur. XD


	5. The Party

**Chapter 4:**

- Talia -

After I while, I looked up to see Aaron's hands around Anika's waist as they talked to Renesme, they looked perfect for each other and it fueled that stupid jealousy that I had been feeling for the longest time. Renesme smiled widely looking at the two, then she grabbed each of their hands and they both got a blank lot on their face. After she let go, Aaron kissed the top of Anika's head and she smiled up at him. She said something that I didn't catch and then turned her head towards me, almost as if she knew I was watching the exchange.

"Who are you?" She said in a quiet tone.

"I'm Talia. I'm with Aaron and Anika."

She nodded. Then showed me pictures of Bella and Edward, Anika and Aaron, and Garrett and Kate from the Denali coven. I'm pretty sure she was asking me if I had found someone. I shook my head no.

She nodded again.

"Happy Birthday." I say trying to take the subject off of myself. I attempted to look cheerful for her, but it didn't exactly work too well.

She looked at me oddly, then smiled. "Thank you." She then ran off to another one of the guests.

_Weird little kid._

When I thought that nothing could be worse than the dog's smell that was looming in the air, Gigi showed up, not that my best friend showing up was a bad thing, but it was a little odd to have a fairy in the middle of vampires and muts. But it was what she was wearing, (a navy blue dress with dragging long sleeves and black leggings underneath with a pair of black boots. Boots, to a formal party. Only Gigi) was the thing I was dreading.

I hid my face chanting "I don't know her, I don't know her." Inside my head.

"OHMIGAWSH! TALLY!" She screeches when she sees me.

I sheepishly wave at her as everyone looks to see the commotion. I hear a musical laughter from somewhere in the house which, I was positive, had to be Alice, she probably saw this fiasco coming.

"Gigi. Decaf." I suggest in a authoritative tone.

"No, I had hazel nut. It was yummy." She giggled.

Grin and bare it. Grin and Bare it. "So why are you here?" I say politely. I mean, I love my best friend, but she does the oddest things sometimes.

"Oh! Because I met Nessie like some time last year when we were just passing through and so I was all like "whoa!" Because of her like gift or power or whatever. Something! So anyways we became like friends and all because she saw my wings and thought they were wicked awesome and yeah!" She said quickly, I'm not really sure she breathed during that whole explanation.

I nodded and smiled, "Uh huh." Conversation started to pick back up and most of it was about the off-key fairy and her vampire friend.

Just kill me now.

- Anika -

Renesme grabbed Aaron and my hand and then showed us an image. It was of Bella and Edward in the same position we were in. They were smiling and looked genuinely happy. I smiled too. It was a beautiful moment and I was glad to be compared to it. Aaron did make me happy and I hopefully in return made him smile like Edward had in her memory.

Aaron kissed the top of my head and I shifted to smile up at him. Renesme said something that I didn't exactly pay attention to because I was too focused on Aaron. We looked into each others eyes for a while, having are own sort of silent conversation, and then went to sit in the dinning room.

We met the Cullen's new member while we were in there. Her name was Sophie and she was nineteen. Sophie was sort of Asian-looking, with gold eyes, long straight black hair, pale skin with a faint olive undertone, and she was about 5'5. She wore a baby blue, knee length, silk dress with white jeweled floral patterns on it and it had spaghetti straps. Sophie was a brand new vampire and seemed very skittish. I bet Jasper was having a field day with all of her emotions.

As Aaron and I were talking to her about her life and stuff, she seemed to grow angry at one point, which at the same time Emmett and Jasper showed up to drag her away. There was a loud crash and things hit the floor in the other room and a grunt as the girl kicked one of them.

"Well... that was interesting." I peaked around the corner to see into the kitchen and saw a few pieces of shattered glass on the floor.

"You can say that again. If she was going to go after you, though, I would have protected you." He looked down on me with a preditorial gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face. It didn't exactly go, but he pulled it off.

"I know you would." I kissed him on the cheek and then we went to try and find the rest of our coven.

- Lily -

I heard a motorcycle pulling into the driveway. I thought everyone invited had already arrived at the party, but I guess not.

Carlisle had made his way to the front door to greet the late guest.

The boy didn't look too familiar, but Carlisle knew him. "Aiden, nice to see you."

"Yes, it is nice to see you too, Carlisle." He said in a monotone.

Aiden looked to be about eighteen, he was near Aaron's height but a tad bit shorter (maybe 6'0). He had dishwater blond hair and seemed to be slightly toned. He was wearing a navy blue sweater and tan jeans. He looked too young for me, (I know age doesn't matter in the vampire world, but seriously I am not looking older than the person I am supposed to be with.) so I thought that maybe him and Livi or Talia would go well together.

_YAY MATCHMAKER TIME!_

I looked over to Tally who was giving the boy a death glare. What did he do? He just walked in! I'll just have to find out now, won't I?

I walked up to the boy in question and stuck out my hand. "HI! I'm Lily." I glance over my shoulder just to make sure Talia is watching, and I grin when I find that she is, a look of contempt was blazing in her eyes.

_This is going to be so good._

"Erm, Aiden." He shakes my hand quickly then walks away.

"Wait!" I call after him.

He looks at me, and I ask him how he knows Tally. Which he says he doesn't.

"Well you had to do something to get her to give you the death glare like that." I say pointing to the angry vampire, who, started snapping her fingers making a flame appear and disappear continuously. She was looking at the floor, but that didn't matter, you could almost see the murderous waves rolling off of her.

"Oh her!" He laughed quietly.

"Yeah, her! What did you do?" I say curiously.

"Nothing." He stops laughing but his smile remains.

- Aiden -

I walked away from Lily, and gave "Tally" a cheeky grin, to which she replied to by flipping me off.

_I wonder how I can piss her off more..._ Which is how I found myself standing in front of her with outstretched hand.

"I'm Aiden."

She stares at my hand then glances away, not looking at my face. Could trying to race someone really cause that much trouble? I guess we'll see.

"You know I let you win."

"UGH!" She stomped away and I tried not to laugh. It was so easy to press her buttons.

* * *

Other people came up to me that night but I didn't say anything, like usual, but I still couldn't find 'mad woman'.

I smiled to myself, she was probably burning down a forest or something. Crazy, angry chick.

Boy was I wrong...

- Talia -

I ran outside to get away from the cocky kid.

I was going to teach him a lesson if it was the last thing I did.

Of course, I knew it wasn't his fault that my mind refused to stand still, and it wasn't his fault that he just happened to be passing by on that road; but it was his fault that he asked for a race and wormed his way into my already packed brain. And then he has the nerve to say he let me win!

As I walked outside I found his pretty little black, V-rod Harley Davidson and started taking it apart as quietly as I could, piece by piece.

When I had it in a big pile of junk I hid pieces everywhere, some in the forest, some in front seats of cars; and the part he needed most (his engine) I hid in the trunk of my car.

_Ha! How are you going to inturpt my peace now?_

In the back of my mind, a part of me told me that I was neurotic and had anger issues. I ignored it easily.

Once this was done I looked at my white dress and wiped the motor oil from my hands onto the dress, it really did look better this way.

I had to remind myself that Edward would probably be searching through people's thoughts once the bike disappeared, so I had to think of something to recite in my head. What about a song?

Hmm... 

_No cannary in a cage for me!_

_This cannary is ready to fly free!_

_Cut the cord, is that a man I once adored._

I sang that over and over again.

Then I heard what I had been waiting for all night.

"WHERE'S MY BIKE!" Aiden shrieked.

Revenge is sweet.

Aiden looked over at me and I kept singing the song in my head, just in case Edward saw the direction of Aiden's thoughts.

Aiden, Edward, Jasper and Emmett searched around the forest and found a few of the pieces. As people were leaving they found a few more parts but never the engine.

I decided this was the time to take my leave and I got in my car and drove home. Not even five minutes go by and I get a call from Lily.

"What?" I ask venomusly. I was crossing my fingers and praying that this didn't have to do with the evil guy.

"Can you come back and give someone a ride?"

"Why can't you fit everyone in the Mazda?"

"No we have a new person and his bike is in pieces."

"NO! NO! NO!" I scream into the phone as recognition of the person dawns on me and as I continue it turns into more of a plead.

"OW! MY EARS!" She screams back and I cringe.

"Sorry. But I can't." I lie.

"You will or I will beat you home take apart your bike and all of your other cars and dye all of your wardrobe white." She said smugly.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"Yes, and besides you wouldn't run, your dress would get dirty."

"I'll borrow clothes."

"You don't know how to take apart a bike." I mentally patted myself on the back and grinned triumphantly even thought she couldn't see it through the phone.

"That's true. So I could just smash it to pieces." She giggles and hangs up the phone.

Evil extortionist. There was no way I was taking a chance with my bike and she knew it.

* * *

I step out of the car and Lily comes up to me. "Thank you!" She says angelically.

I get a tiny fire ball in my hand and shove it in her face, just barely missing her. "Not welcome."

She quickly takes a step back, frowning as she notices my dress; but something over my shoulder catches her attentions and she smiles conspiritally at me. "Enjoy the ride." Her menacing grin seemed to mock me. This was payback for ruining the dress she bought me.

I spun around to find _him. _He glanced at me and then at my car and then back at me, almost as if testing my reaction.

"Don't. Touch. My. Car." I annunciate.

"How will I get in?" He says in a cocky tone.

I noticed that Carlisle was watching from the window, almost warning me not to harm him.

"If Carlisle wasn't here you wouldn't be getting in at all. But he is, so I will open the door for you. I don't want any of you touching this car. You can sit in the seat, but touch anything else and I will not hesatate kill you." I say under my breath, so only he could hear, with a serious tone.

"Whatever." I press the button and the door opens. He gives me a look that purely says _You're kidding, right?_, and I go about ignoring him as he took his sweet time getting in.

The ride home is pretty silent, until he looks over at me with a questioning look in his eyes. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because, when you tried, and failed might I add, to race me you interrupted my relaxing moment and made me think about the things that I was trying not to think about."

"What things?"

"Just things." I said. Aiden must have gotten the hint that I wasn't giving anything away because he turned to stare out the window. Just two more hours of torture in this car and the newly stained, white dress.

I was praying that this boy wasn't the curious type, because he wasn't going to find out anymore about me other than what was on the outside. The cold hearted, speaking as if I actually had a beating heart, girl that should never be messed with.

"Were you thinking about your family or something?"

"Just drop it already!"

"Nope."

"AUGH!"

"What the hell does 'AUGH' even mean?"

"'AUGH' Means Shut the hell up or I will set your arse on fire!" I say in my English accent, which seems to make an appearance every time I get angered beyond belief.

"Like you would."

"Boy, please. I will yank you out of this car and light your skinny little ... " I was interupted by him covering my mouth with his hand.

"Just shut up."

"Hm mh mhm hmmhm" Translation: Oh no you didn't!

"Yeah I did, now shut up."

I bit his hand and he yelped and pulled it away.

We both seemed to be in a mutual agreement to not talk for the rest of the ride.

---

DONE! XD

I think the heating in my house hates me...

OH well.

Much love,

Fleur. :D


	6. Arival

**Chapter 5:**

- Talia -

I practically launched myself out of the car, almost forgetting about the thing taking up space in it. I clicked it open and tried to shut it on him while he was still getting out. Darn vampire speed. "Hey stupid, mind closing the garage?" I called from the entrance to the house.

"No, I don't mind, but I do have a name you know." He says while pulling down the garage door.

"It doesn't matter if you have a name or not, because I won't call you it." I slam the door in his face and I hear the vibrations of the metal as he slams into it face first.

Vampire proof doors, gotta love them.

"LILY! GET YOUR FAT CONNIVING BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" I scream even though I know I don't have to.

Lily appears in front of my face in an instant, with a huge grin on her face. "So, how do you like the new..." I cut her off before she could say anything else by grabbing her arm and pinning her to the ground.

"I'll take that as a 'I enjoy his company and want him to stay forever' am I right?" She giggles.

"If he isn't out of my house in an hour then I will show you how "happy" I am about him staying." I growl while stomping up the stairs.

"Your house? You are the youngest of us all! How on earth can it be 'your house'?" Lily scoffs.

"You want to know how it is _MY _house? Because I bought it with my money and I am listed as the owner of _this_house on the fricken deed to this _house_!" I explain my voice rising as the explanation continues. "And besides, I am older than you. I just don't _look_ older than you."

"No, little miss sunshine." Lily laughs as I grow even more pissed off.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR CLOTHES!" I snapped my fingers and created a ball of flames in my palm, taking off running and sprinting into Lily's room.

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH MY CLOTHES!" I hear her scream in pain as she runs up the stairs, but not fast enough to stop me from toasting her french doors.

There was a loud screech when Lily came into the room, which is when I decided to take my leave. "Don't push my buttons." I say, trying to hide the fact that my ears were bleeding from her loud siren like scream as I walked out of the room. I snapped my fingers again and the fire on Lily's closet goes out. I grinned as I smelled the smoke and heard the ashes fall to the ground.

"Talia!" She calls in a sweet voice, but I know better than to trust it.

"What?"

"Two words: anger management." Lily burst into a laughing fit and then closed her door.

I don't think I will ever understand her...

- Aiden -

Ow. Dang that door to self: their doors cause pain. I mean they really shouldn't hurt, vampires do have super strength and all, but man that actually was well... OW! I looked at the door and found it was one of those evil metal doors, I mean the evil ones that some scientist, who just so happened to be a vampire, invented to make sure that people -or other things- didn't get into his lab.

I opened the door and saw a dark brown haired girl sprawled across a couch.

"Hey." I say.

"Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?" The girl asks as she turns towards me.

"Ummm... No hable Inglés." I mumble mindlessly hoping that it was the right answer.

"One," she held up a finger. "I was speaking French and I asked how are you; and two, you just said you don't speak English." She giggled in an airy tone.

"Oh kay... I knew that." I said in a breathless voice. Even though we didn't need to breathe, I felt as if all the air got knocked out of me... there was something about her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." I watched as she got up and started to walk up the grand staircase.

"Wait! What's your name?" I called once my senses finally caught back up with me.

"Livi. Bye Aiden." She started to giggle again.

And there I was, feeling like I was putty in her hands with no idea how I got that way.

Chicks. Can't live with them and well you can't understand them either.

---

Done.

XD

Fleur.


	7. Coven Number Two

**Chapter 6:**

- Catherine -

I sat on the chair and started to draw the winter scene that had formed outside my window. The Canadian country side was absolutely beautiful whilst covered in snow. Our silver, 4 foot tall gate had frozen over and snow had piled up on it. The trees in the front yard had turned completely white. It was times like this when I had the most fun drawing. If you could draw the shading of the snow in the forest, then you could draw anything. The sun wasn't visible through the cloud covering, but the snow still sparkled almost as much as my skin when I went out into the sun. The scenery was absolutely breath taking, not like I really needed to breathe anyway, but if I had been human then I am guessing I would have been breathless.

I set down the pencil and grabbed my reddish blond hair and started to braid it, a habit that I had gotten when I felt I hit a wall in my drawing. After I secured it, I looked back at my drawing again and began to draw again. It was a lovely day and if anyone disturbed me from my art I was going to be pissed.

"OOH! What are you drawing, Catty?" Kaya screeched from behind me.

"Snow." I said while trying to remain calm, which was not an easy thing to accomplish once Kaya started to poke me. "Kaya, I swear I will bite yer hand off and then I will get Demone to burn it if you don't leave me alone." The black haired, black eyed, five foot tall vampire took a step back.

"Okay! Buh bye!" Kaya left without a word more and I was back to my drawing of the powdery fluff that was outside.

- Demone -

One moment I was alone reading a book while sitting on the window sill, and the next Kaya was there with her face pressed against the glass.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Looking at the snow, and it's all sparkly!" Kaya says excitedly.

"Sounds fun." I try to sound as positive as possible, because Kaya acted very childish at times, which wasn't odd since she was a child, but she still obtained that child like fascination that most of us still wish we still had. Each falling snow flake seemed to intrigue her even more.

I go back to reading and notice that Kaya's head starts to move and follow the snow flakes as they fall in front of the window. But it doesn't take long for another distraction to reappear.

"Look! LOOK!" Kaya says while pointing at the snow with one hand and grabbing my black and red streaked hair.

"Ow. What?" I wonder intently as to why she would be this persistent into me looking at something.

"THERE! IT'S... It's a man?"

"WHAT?" I almost scream.

There was a tall boy, who looked about eighteen, walking up to the house, he had short red hair and his eyes seemed to be brown. "I smell a human." Kaya says. There was a semi crazed look in her eyes.

"Kaya go and stay in Catherine's room." I commanded and the girl was gone in an instant.

I opened the door and went out to meet the boy.

"Hello." He said. "I presume you are Demone?"

"Yes, I am. Were you sent here by someone?" I was curious as to why this boy was here, and why did he smell of human?

"No, I heard about you from Carlisle. Thought I would check out what was going on up here." He said, apparently hiding something. His posture didn't seem to relax and his eyes seemed to be on high alert, looking for any signs that something could possibly go wrong.

That was when I saw it. There was a hard gust of wind that tossed some of the snow around and a piece of dirty blond hair had made an appearance from behind the boy. I eyed the piece of hair then looked at him for an explanation.

"That would be my sister. She... isn't really a vampire." He scratched the back of his head, probably because his plan to keep his sister hidden from me hadn't worked out too well, but at least Kaya wasn't out here or this would have turned out less peaceful.

At least she wasn't here, _for now_...

"Well, I figured that out, we could smell her from inside the house." I say while shifting my gaze between the brother and where I had seen the hair.

"Eric, are you sure about this?" A small voice whispers from behind him.

He looks at me for reassurance, and I remember the look in Kaya's eyes. "I am not so sure that it would be safe for her to stay here." I bit my lower lip, trying not to think about the horrible things that Kaya could do.

"I understand." Eric says while grabbing onto his sister's shoulder and turning her around, and they start walking back towards the way they came.

"Well, we could have Kaya go stay out of the house for a while? How long do you need to stay?" I ask.

"Just a night. She has to sleep and the car broke down. It would be kind of odd if I carried her to a motel. The humans... well, they would wonder how we had gotten to the motel in the first place with out a car in the snow." Eric explains. He was one of those animated speakers that used their hands a lot when they spoke.

"Okay, I will be right back then." I go upstairs and discuss this with Kaya and Catherine. Kaya nods reluctantly, but seems to understand because she packs some things. After I go downstairs and let them in Kaya leaves out the back door. The faint click of the lock is heard and I quickly close the front one, just to be careful.

Well this should be really intesting having a human in the house and two, maybe three, vegetarian vampires (I suppose that Eric is since he keeps his sister around and she is still human).

"I am sorry," The girl said, "I am being terribly rude, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Cammie." She says while holding her hand out.

"My name is Catherine, and this is Demone." Catherine and I shake the girl's hand and then Catherine shows Cammie where she could sleep for the night.

Night fall came and the three of us vampires were still awake. None of us had anything interesting to talk about so we all parted to go off and do separate things.

I stared out the window, glancing down at my book every so often and traced a patern on the panes of glass. Maybe that childlike interest was still burried in there somewhere.

---

~Fleur. XD


	8. Two In And One Out

Alright so the end of this chapter is totally different from the original and I like it better.

So if you have already read the story, your going to need to re-read this chapter, because this takes a new direction that was different than the last.

**Chapter 7:**

-Talia -

What is it with everyone today? Seriously is it "National Mess with Talia" day? I sighed and fell back onto the couch. Maybe there was a hole somewhere that I could climb into, or a boulder to hide under so people would leave me alone for once. I rubbed my temples trying to block out the noises from around the house. Everything seemed to be maximized and it just made the ringing, the voices, and the thoughts come with more force than ever. And as if I thought things couldn't get worse, there were footsteps coming towards the house. I couldn't hear more than one pair of feet against the ground, but the point was I could hear them.

Another person. Another voice.

_Just my luck._

Almost as if on cue, Aaron comes down the stairs. "Come look at this." There was a hint of alarm at the edge of his voice that was only detectable to those who had known him for a while. I was then dragged up the stairs, as if my feet could not move fast enough for him, and thrown in front of a window.

There was a woman in the forest running towards our house. But that wasn't the direction that the feet I had heard just a second ago were traveling, so why didn't I pick her up? I ran into the room across the hall and stared out the window. I knew I heard them. There was someone out there, there had to be.

"HEY! What are you doing in my room?" Aiden yells as he notices my face pressed up against the glass. I thought I heard a gasp from Olivia, but what would she be doing in his room?

"Shut up." I spat out distastefully. "I own the house. Now leave me alone." I keep staring out the window looking for the person. That's when a boy stepped into the clearing. "Dang it! Not another guy!" I moaned. But it would seem as if he had heard me, because he looked up to the window I was glancing out of and smirked.

I frowned distastefully and held back the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Aaron, want to deal with him and I'll deal with the girl?" I ask. I was hoping to get the task that wouldn't be the least annoying and if that meant chasing someone through the forest, then I was all for it. I needed to get out anyways.

"How about no. You aren't going out there. Now that there are two men in the house you don't have to." Aaron says while stepping into Aiden's room.

"You can't be serious about that!" Aaron gave me a pointed look that said he was extremely serious and I tried again. "But what if he betrays us and that guy out there is... is... working with him and they are here to kill us all?"

Olivia stood at the door to Aiden's room, "He won't betray us." She said quietly with a glazed look in her, now green, eyes. If this were any other time I would have questioned her further on why she was sticking up for him, but now was not the time to pick a fight that would get me no where.

"Still..." I didn't want to give up this fight. I couldn't give up this fight.

"Why do you even care?"

I tried to respond, but Aaron cut me off with a wave of his hand. "You hurt my family and I will make sure you 'disappear'." He said to Aiden and then he was gone in an instant.

Aiden laughed at the defeated look on my face. So.... I set his hair on fire.

He screamed like a girl until I heard the sizzle of the fire being put out by water, and I smiled mischievously to myself.

- Aaron -

I ran out of the house and into the forest. The woman seemed to sense my presence and so she came to a halt, or so I had thought. When I had gotten to the place where he smell was the strongest she was no where to be seen and she hadn't left any trail behind. She just vanished.

It was odd, almost like she was standing right in front of me. But that feeling and the smell of her quickly dispersed until there was nothing left of our visitor at all.

- Aiden -

Why did she have to set my hair on fire in the first place?!?! Stupid little girl. I mean seriously who sets someone's hair on fire when they get mad? A pyromaniac, psychos, people with lighters and a short temper? Take your pick I think they all apply, except for the lighter one. That girl was crazy! She shouldn't be living with others when she acts like _that._

I walked out onto the terrace and found a guy, that looked about Talia's age sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry, I was putting fire out on my head. Now what can I do for you?" I asked rudely.

"You can let me talk to whoever is in charge of this coven." He said still not opening his eyes.

"And how do you know that I am not the coven leader?" I ask offended. I mean the guy doesn't know me and he is already making accusations about me?

"Because like you said you had to put the fire on your hair, out meaning someone had to set it on fire, and that probably means that you pissed someone off. And if you were the coven leader, that person would not even dream of setting your hair on fire if they had an ounce of respect for you." He explained. It was evident that the guy was gloating, rubbing it in my face that I wasn't the leader.

"Follow me." I growl out through gritted teeth.

I didn't wait for him to get up and I didn't check to see if he was following me; but as soon as I did, Aaron burst in through the other door with Anika scrambling up from her position at the window and latching to his side like I had seen them do ever since I had arrived here. Livi was sitting on the couch intently staring at me and I could hear Lily screaming about something up stairs.

And then, there was the demon who had poised herself on the stairs with a permanent smirk adorning her face. She gave me a bloodthirsty glance as she played with the flames that engulfed her hand. As if her wanting to kill me wasn't bad enough, the new guy behind me had to laugh at it all.

I mean come on! Murder is not a funny subject!

"So that's who caught your hair on fire?" He chuckled while pointing to Talia. "A girl? Seriously?" He laughed harder than he was before and everyone but Talia had turned to stare at him. "Wow... that's sad man." He said in between bursts of laughter.

"What is so sad about getting your hair set on fire by a girl? Is it the fact his hair was set on fire or the fact that I am a girl that is so sad? I mean seriously, men these days still think they are better than women. It's been this way for too long and men just keep getting more annoying everyday. Better than women? Ha! It's just like saying the sun is better than the moon, but if we didn't have them then we would be in eternal day and we'd never sleep... not like we sleep anyways but that's not the point! It's stupid to say that one person is better or worse than another because of gender. But since I am trying to see it from your point of view, then fine it was sad of him to cower in fear from a girl." Talia said.

"Has she lost it or something?" Anika asked Aaron.

"I think so..." Aaron shrugged.

Talia seemed to go from pissed to enraged and got up and started to walk towards the door -which was behind me and the new guy- probably to go outside and get some air. As she was passing me she lit my hair on fire... again.

"Dang it! YOU..."

She slapped her hand over my mouth to interrupt me and whispered in my ear, "Next time, use less hairspray."

I turned to see her try to do the same thing to the new guy, but he grabs her hand in midair. I notice her gasp as if her own fire had burned her. There's a look of shock and horror and it seems as if she was in pain.

And then she was gone.

- Unknown guy -

Ha. That ones got some attitude.

She looked as if I was killing her when I stopped her master plan. Well that would be interesting..._Death Touch._ Yes! New power!

The couple from across the room came over and each in turn held out a hand. "I'm Aaron and this is Anika." The man said. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulder in a way that appeared to be loving, but those who knew the obvious signs could tell that it was a warning.

Might as well play nice for now...

I shook their hands and introduced myself, "Nalokiri Von Ludbich."

"That's an interesting name." Anika commented.

"Is his last name seriously Ludbitch?" Fire girl asked from outside.

"It's pronounced Ludbik." I said.

"Whatever, Ludbitch." She said.

"Well, what's your name then?" I called out to her.

"That's Talia, sorry for her behavior." The man named Aaron told me hurriedly, probably trying to cut off his little friend.

"I find it sort of funny." I smiled at them and there was a scoff from Talia, but she sounded farther away this time.

"So what do I have to do to join this little coven?" I asked them.

"You're not joining! There is no way in hell that I will allow this." She comes running in and stretches out in the door frame. "

"Talia! Shut up and be nice!" Aaron tells her.

"I have had enough of being nice! I've tried to be nice for too long now! I can't take being any nicer! I had to give up my peace, quiet, and my house just to accommodate you people; but you all can keep it, alright? Let anyone you want in your little coven. Just leave me alone!" Talia was gone in an instant and we could hear drawers and doors opening and closing.

"Does someone want to go stop her?" I asked, but no one moved. They were in a perpetual state of shock, which led me to the conclusion that she wasn't always like this. "Are you just going to let her go?"

They still didn't budge and I took things into my own hands.

Moving at speeds that normal vampires could not do, I made it to her room in the time that it takes to blink, slamming the door behind me. There was a bay window on the opposite side of the room, but I was sure that I could beat her too it.

"I'm not staying." Talia said so low that I knew the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"Why is that?" If I let her talk it out... maybe she wouldn't leave.

She spun around, as if not expecting me to be here. "W-Why did you come up here?" She stuttered.

"Because they look like they've seen a ghost or something down there."

-Talia-

"Oh." I whispered.

I tried to hear if there was anything going on, like he said there wasn't, and couldn't hear anything, so I guess he was telling the truth.

He was talking as low as I was, I wouldn't say out of respect, because he was most likely trying to suck up to me just to get in our coven.

"Why did you come to our coven?" I mumbled before I could stop myself. "Why didn't you go to Alaska or someplace like that?"

He didn't answer for a while and it was almost as if you could see the gears turning in his head. As he was about to open his mouth and say something, the people downstairs seemed to awake from their stupor.

_"I can't keep doing this, Anika, I really can't." _Aaron's voice was as clear as day. I looked down at the floor as if it would make a hole and let me see him.

_"I know it's hard, but she's family."_

_"She's not though. I mean we live with her, and we watch out for her, but we aren't her family. I can't keep looking out for her for much longer, it's too much."_

_"Aaron..." She whispered._

I felt my mouth hang open and a pain where my heart should be. I thought... he told me... I considered him my brother, someone I respected and trusted.

_"Maybe it's better if she goes." _His voice sounded hollow and it was then that I truly felt alone.

"Please let me go." I barely breathed it out, it seemed to make no sound whatsoever, but he heard it and nodded.

I finished packing as silently as I could and closed the bag. I put on a long black coat and pulled the hood up over my head. After mouthing a thank you, I slipped out the window and headed towards the airport.

But where was I going to go... I mean, I had enough money to travel the world at least a few thousand times.

_Hm..._

Maybe I could just tour Europe a few times. I always wanted to see Paris, at least I did while I was alive. Where did I want to go now?

-No ones POV-

"You just let her go like that?" Olivia gave Nalokiri a look of disbelief. Sure, she didn't like how Talia was acting lately, but they all could have figured it out on their own.

"Well, I figured it would be better to let her," When it seemed like Olivia was going to continue on he held up his hands in surrender. "I thought it would be better, especially since he was saying that it would be better if she left. You don't say that, no matter how low you think your voice is. You want to have a private conversation, then go somewhere that we all can't hear your every move." He was supposed to be making amends, get on their good side, but he chose to stand up for the girl. He was going to be in an odd mess of trouble if they didn't trust him soon.

They were coming after him and he knew it. Sure he could take them out one by one, but if it was all of them working together... well lets just say he would need some back up. Of course, he could always keep running, going place after place, leaving no trail behind; but he knew he couldn't hide forever, and the fact of the matter was, he didn't want to hide forever. He wanted to fight, but he didn't want to fight a battle that would lose him the war. No, he was going to do everything in his power to win that war. He needed these people, but he seemed to be the one to pull them apart in the first place.

Shouldn't they have been a coven, a family? They should be able to trust each other and, even thought it was evident that they didn't have one, they needed someone to lead. And they weren't going to get anywhere when they were treating one member of the family like they didn't matter. If someone doesn't get listened to, if they don't get heard out, they feel that they lose their voice. And a person that has no voice can't stand up for themselves.

So maybe she left because it was a matter of pride, or maybe it was because she lost trust in everyone around her. All Nalokiri knew was that he was going to help her. And hopefully in return she would help him. One was always better than nothing.

-

Aaron was the least worried and it makes one think that he wasn't harboring any sibling feelings towards Talia at all. Had he ever?

In the back of his mind, something told him it was real... but there was something, something that was clouding his vision and making him angry and spiteful. What had that girl ever done for him?

He felt as if there was something inside him that was different. Maybe something was changing, or maybe it was finally surfacing after years of being smothered behind a nice facade.

Of course, there was always the possiblity that it was a pressence, someone else's doing, that was causing him to feel this way; but who had a grudge against him? He was a nice enough person, well until now.

-

Anika knew there was a change in him. He wasn't the right person, he didn't act like that. He never _ever _acted like that in all the years that they had been together. Was this his way of telling her that it was over? Was it because she said that it would be a good idea that they should listen to Esme's advice and go live with Talia that he was mad at her? Did he really hate Talia all of this time?

Why was everything happening all at once?

Why couldn't things just have stayed the same and they all live perfectly together?

It was killing her to see the people that she considered family for so long fighting. She loved them all equally, not including Aaron, and she didn't like seeing them hurt. It was the reason that they would leave when they wanted privacy, they didn't want them to feel alone or jealous. They were the people that were supposed to stand by her no matter what.

And with a shudder, she realized that she was supposed to stand by them...

--

So definitely the longest chapter on this story.

LYAL!

Much love,

Fleur. XD


	9. Shivering

Haha it feels so weird to be coming back to this and writing a new chapter with nothing in it...

Looking back through some of the reviews has made me laugh and then feel sorry about taking out all the "RAWR"s (Sorry cross).

Anyways on to the chapter and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8:

**Chapter 8: - Coven Two  
**

- Eric Hawkins -

I felt bad for using that girl like I did. I mean I didn't exactly do it on purpose, but... well it happened and I could feel it happening. Besides that, my sister looked like a five year-old. As if we weren't using them enough, she had to go and pull that stunt.

_-_

_"Where are we going, Eric?" My sister asked with obvious distaste about being thrown into a car._

_"Just shut up for a second and I'll tell you." I held up my hand to silence her and she seemed to glare at it hoping that it would burn a hole right through it._

_"W-" She tried again. This time I yanked the car to the side, going off on a back road, speeding through the dirt like it had no affect on the car. "ERIC!" She screeched out louder than necessary._

_"SHUT UP!" I screamed back, trying to contain an ounce of self control. I looked in the review mirror trying to see if she was following us. There was no sight of her, but I had learned to trust my instincts. _

_She was there._

_-_

_"Are you okay?" Cammie asked quietly. She was looking at me cautiously as if any loud noises or sudden movements would set me off. Her blue green eyes looked so much like Mom's that it almost hurt to look at them. _

_She had abandoned them, I come to that conclusion long ago. She had left us with our unstable father, not like she would know how she had affected Dad, but she did and the results were . How does a woman do that to her children. How did mom do that to us and not look back? _

_But other than that, she looked like Dad. She had the dirty blond hair that he had, although both our parents were blonds, Dad's was darker and Mom's was more white looking. I was always the odd one out, not looking particularly like either of my parents. _

_I used to resent that fact, but now... Now I was sort of thankful for it._

_"Yes, I'm fine." I kept all alarm out of my voice, I wasn't going to worry my sister._

_"Eric..." She gave me a pointed look. I knew she wouldn't by it, no matter how I may have seemed on the outside, but it was worth a try._

_"We're being chased." I finally gave in after what seemed like an hour._

_"We are?" There was a dazed feeling to her voice and I knew she was trying to look back and see what she had done wrong._

_I tried to clear my throat, although there wasn't anything to clear. It was just a familiar jesture that I hoped would bring a little bit of comfort. "Well, at least, I am."_

_I noticed the shift in her positioning and the slight gasp for air. I hated that I could notice so much about my sister -her movements, every single heart beat, the way she holds herself just a fraction taller when she is nervous- little ticks... I felt as if she was involuntarily telling me everything about her. And it wasn't just her, it was every human that we came across._

_"B-By who? How are they... What are they?"_

_"Vampire Hunters."_

_-_

And I led them here?

How stupid could I get? I shouldn't have ran to other vampires. I should have gone far, far away where no one could track me or Cammie. But where could I go, that she would be able to survive?

_Nowhere._

Exactly. I had no choice except to keep running.

- Serena Callahan -

I knew he could see me. His eyes seemed to pierce right through me even though I was only looking at him through bonoculars. He knew that I knew he was looking at me and that's the way that sick monster liked it. He _enjoyed _putting fear into peoples' hearts.

_Revolting swine._

I hated him and the fact that he was a vampire just made me hate him all the more. He was the one who got away, but he won't be able to hide much longer and I'm pretty sure that he is aware of that fact.

For a moment, he is gone. I start to wonder if I should make my way towards the back entrance and track him from there, but I stay. He's back in an instant with something writen on a piece of paper.

_Nice night, isn't it?_

I snorted. "Like you would know." I didn't know if he could hear me from this distance, but there was no way that I was going to play this little writing game.

He looked down for a moment, taking down the paper and then lifting it up again. _You're shivering._

I looked down at myself, and it shocked me to find that I was. I had to change the subject, get it off me. "Why Canada?"

_I didn't think you would chase me this far. _There was a small smirk on his face and I stiffened. I was not supposed to be getting along with a vampire - I was supposed to be killing him.

"You don't know me at all." I pointed out harshly, narrowing my eyes at him, and then pulling the binoculars back over my eyes.

_No, I don't. Sleep well. _

And then the blinds closed.

--

Shorter chapter, but I thought it was sweet.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews (again) and characters are still welcome - though I have no idea how they would fit in - I would find a way to put them in.

LYAL! XD

Fleur. :D


	10. Toss Up

Ah man sorry I got extremely busy with play practice and all that fun stuff so this was really late! I'm so sorry!!

Anyways:

Thanks for the reviews. :D

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DUNCAN ROCKS! Sorry for not updating. _ **_

This goes against the book here - I'm using fangs but keeping the same crescent scar (but instead of bite marks like in the movie - which I thought was really dumb... it's like an actually moon shaped scar). Just thought I should clear that up. And so they fit in with people, they'll probably just disappear/shrink down to normal size or something like that...

Not much else to say, so on to the chapter.

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9: **- COVEN ONE -

- Talia -

It was nice. My first taste of freedom was one of utter bliss. The plane had finally taken off, I felt like a weight was lifted off of me. It was like drowning and then getting your first breath of air. I let myself relax in the chair, stretching my muscles out a little longer, and found a comfortable position to be in.

And he had just let me go. The thought made me smile, at least someone was on my side...

If I would have stayed, I would have definitely let him into our family. He was a lot easier to deal with than... _Aiden ..._

A shudder ran down my spine at the mention of the name.

-

Deep down, I had always known where I had wanted to go. I wanted to find the man that did this to me, the one who took my life away from me. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind for screwing everything up.

His face was a constant haunting in my mind. Most days, if I closed my eyes, he would be there taunting me with that bloody smile and the malicious, red glint of his eyes.

_- 1947: England -_

_"Don't stay out there too long, Tally, it's late." My father warned me. I nodded trying not to roll my eyes at his protectiveness. It was sweet, but unnecessary. None of the attacks, that we heard about on the radio, were happening anywhere around us. We were perfectly safe here. I watched as he walked up the stairs, turning off the light as he reached the top, and disappeared into the darkness._

_I smiled to myself at the prospect of getting time to myself. _

_I went outside and sat on the front porch. The stars were bright tonight, but there seemed to be something lurking in their wake. I could feel the presence burning a hole into me with their stare. I almost cringed, but I didn't, there was no way I was letting the person know that I had caught on to them. So I sat there, taking in the blackness, and tried to decipher what was there._

_After a while of no movement, I figured I should just give up. I was just being paranoid. I let out a laugh at my alertness, it was probably just a rabbit eating from the bushes again and I was making it out to be a murderer. _

_I grinned this time, I guess I was truely alone. _

_But that thought was broken when I felt two points slide into my neck. _

_I cringed. _

_An ice cold hand held my shoulder down, and that's when I really knew I was in trouble. This wasn't some animal... and I had been wrong with my assumption._

_I wasn't alone._

_I turned my head to look at them finding myself gazing into a pool of blood. I remember a shudder, though I couldn't tell you who it came from, and then the points were gone._

_"Why?" I choked out, but the guy was already gone._

_Sometimes... things are not always as they appear._

_- _

I was dragged somewhere, because I didn't wake up at home. And I remember hearing about my "disappearance" on the radio. I hadn't really seen my captor after that night and I didn't want to, not yet. Yes, those first few days I was hungry, but I wanted vengance. I wanted blood, but not just anyone's blood. I wanted to pay him back for what he had started. He should have just killed me instead of making me suffer a fate just like him. Sure, I wasn't happy with my life at the time, but I didn't want to be in a world that didn't exist. I didn't want to have to be trapped here for all eternity.

But if I was going to think about not "living" I was going to kill the man responsible first.

- Lily -

I grinned. That party was wicked. Sure I had a hard time finding clothes to wear and maybe my shoes didn't match perfectly, but it all worked out okay. They probably noticed I was gone by now, maybe there will be a welcome back party!

Two parties in one night! WOO HOO!

As I was finally nearing the house, I could feel something off and I slowed my pace a tad. How much could they have done in like three hours...

-

There was a stand off going on, that much was evident as I came in through the back door. A guy about 5'8 with black hair stood there giving Aaron and amused glance with his one red eye and other gold eye.

"Uh did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, we were..." Aaron started but the black haired guy turned around and gave a lopsided grin.

"Hello there, I'm Nalokiri" I smiled back at him and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Lily, now is not the time." Aaron said and I glared at him.

"Now isn't the time for what?" The new guy asked.

"Controlling you and bending you to my will." I shrugged and sauntered over to the couch were Aiden and Olivia were sitting. I closed my eyes for a second, concentrating, and then opened my eyes. I grinned evilly as I made Aiden move his arm to Olivia's shoulders. She had a look on her face that, if she were alive, would be a dead give away that she was blushing. Then she looked to me and her embarrassment turned to something of spite. I winked at her and then turned my attention back to Nalokiri.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Aaron, again.

"He let Talia run away."

"Only because you screwed up and said that it was better for her to go. I mean who says that?" Nalo... Nala... that guy said.

"Don't lecture me on how to run my family." I blinked a few times. When was it "his" family?

"Aaron, it was never your family, you were just the only guy." Olivia asked reading my mind. She turned around on the couch and seemed to be holding back a growl.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Olivia?" Anika hissed out.

"What the hell is going on here?" I screamed out. This wasn't like them all. We weren't petty, we didn't hold grudges against each other. Why were they fighting like this? When did all of this tension start to build up?

"Talia's gone." Aiden said like I was the dumbest thing on the planet.

"Yeah, I know, I heard it the first time. We're a family though, she'll be back. She loves us." I tried to lighten the mood but it only got me a few odd looks from them. "She'll come back, right?" I whispered almost afraid of the answer. I knew Talia was having problems, but I didn't think they were that serious. I thought she would get over it like all the other times by like setting something on fire and she would be okay. Sure, she was easy to anger and I purposely tried to piss her off, but she always got over it. She never stayed angry for long.

Realization on the situation then dawned on me and I shot up. "We need to go get her." I growled at the couple.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"What kind of family are you?" I screamed and watched them flinch. "Oh, that's right, you aren't you never cared about anyone but yourselves! You and your happily little selves in your perfect little world where no one matters but you! Selfish, distrustful monsters. How can you sit there and act like you ever cared?"

They didn't say anything, and that was all the answer I needed.

I grabbed the overnight bag, for emergencies, that I kept stashed in the garage and hoped in the car. Just as I was about to pull out, there was a knock on the window and I looked up to find Olivia, with Aiden being dragged along behind her. I nodded once and they got in the car.

In the back of my mind I wondered why... Nali ... wasn't coming along, but those thoughts were silenced when I saw a flash come out of the house and make their way towards the road. Since none of us were that fast, I figured it had to be the new guy.

All but the traitors where out of the house, and I wished then that Talia would set the house on fire and kill them both. They were backstabbers and didn't deserve to be walking the earth.

I hoped they found _happiness_ in their solitude.

--

Sorry to the person who owned Anika and Aaron. They were just too perfect and they needed a flaw...

Again sorry for everything.

Love you all,

Fleur.


End file.
